


Night Out

by ChaoticSatisfaction



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, JealousDean, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:23:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticSatisfaction/pseuds/ChaoticSatisfaction
Summary: I am just giving all my one-shots their own space(cleaning up my work area). Dean, Sam, and Castiel take a night off and stop at a bar. Dean starts to realize his feelings for Cas when a strange man starts to flirt with him. Smut. Destiel. Story idea given to me by bellabri287! <3





	

The impala pulled into the gravel parking lot of a rundown building with a sign on the front saying, 'Devil's Den'. The doors swung open and two men clad in jeans and flannel stepped out. Castiel was the last to climb out of the vehicle. He let a frown cover his face. This was a, as he had heard Dean say before, 'shithole'. The sign itself flickered between life and death and once the three pushed into the front door, Cas took a few breaths through his mouth. It smelled of liquor, sweat, cigarettes, and a sick excitement that made the dark haired man pull his trench coat tighter to him. It was smoky and very dimly lit. Sam and Dean made a beeline for the bar counter, seeming unfazed by the dingy surroundings and lack of other humans. The place was nearly empty besides a few patrons at the far end of the establishment and a handful scattered around the bar and pool tables.

 

“Whatcha wanna order Sammy?” Dean sat at a stool, digging into his jacket to find one of his many IDs. Sam did the same, taking a seat beside his brother.

 

“Just a light beer for now.” He nodded and scoffed when Dean called him a pansy before turning to Castiel.

 

“Hey Cas...what are you waiting for?” He motioned for the seat next to him, even patting it lightly. “Come on over.” A redheaded bartender with tight jeans and even tighter tanktop came over, checking their IDs as Castiel slid into the seat on the other side of his best friend. “This is his, right here sweetheart.” Dean held out another card with Castiel's picture on it, giving the woman a wink and flirty smile. “My buddy here can't keep up with anything, so I became his mule.” The girl returned the smile, her brown eyes sparkling.

 

“Well, aren't you a good friend.” She leaned a little closer than necessary to check the date on the fake ID. “You ready to order handsome, or should I give you a minute?”

 

“Can I order you?” Dean said without missing a beat. Castiel raised an eyebrow, a frown still on his face as he watched the disgusting display in front of him. This was the reason the three were here, apparently. Dean had decided that everyone was too frustrated about the current case and needed to relax. Cas suggested meditation, Dean jumped straight to fornication with a random bar whore. Of course, as always, Dean won the argument. Castiel looked over to Sam, who only shook his head at his brother's antics and waited to get his drink. He had no desire to be intimate, but followed the two here out of curiosity.

 

Dean's hand on his shoulder caught him off guard and he flinched, he then noticed Dean looking right at him. Was he speaking to him just a moment ago? He had been working so hard on ignoring the interaction that he must've blocked them out completely. He didn't like the way it made him feel when Dean smiled at someone else...

 

“Dude, you sure you don't want to just 'poof' back to the motel?” He asked for the third time. Dean had actually look shocked when he said he'd wanted to join the two tonight.

 

“Do you not want me here?” Cas said bluntly and Dean frowned.

 

“I don't care what you do, but you're the one zoning out.” He defended, turning back to the bartender to wink at her as she passed by. “Well, I know who I'm picking.” There was a smile in his voice as he looked between his brother and Cas.

 

“I don't see why your need to...feel the flesh of another...is so necessary.” Cas spoke, watching a few people at a pool table play. That looked interesting at least.

 

“It isn't, Dean just wanted an excuse to come to a bar and pick up chicks.” Sam said next, getting elbowed not so lightly by his older brother.

 

“See Cas, us humans have...desires.” He hinted laying his hand on Castiel's shoulder once more and squeezing it until Cas turned his head to look over to his best friend. “You angels don't get it, but we've been crammed together in a car, or crappy motel, researching none stop for weeks. We need to...loosen up some.” The bartender returned right at the end of his sentence, sitting the drinks down beside him. Cas held back another frown when Dean looked away from him to smile at her, his hand slipping from his shoulder.

 

Cas wasn't sure what to do with himself, since it would take all the alcohol in this bar to get him 'drunk'. So, he sat quietly and watched Dean hit on the bartender, while Sam made an attempt to get the attention of a brunette. Perhaps Dean was right, maybe he should just leave.

 

Another bartender, a man in his late forties came behind the counter and picked up a beer. He sat it in front of a confused Castiel. “I didn't order this.”

 

“It's from him...” The man pointed to a guy sitting at a booth not far from the pool tables. When the stranger's eyes locked onto Cas' he gave a sweet smile and a small wave.

 

“Who the hell is that?” Dean asked, having been listening in. Castiel only shrugged.

 

“I've never seen him before.” He looked back at the raven haired man with mild interest.

 

“Looks like you got an admirer.” Sam jumped in, a smile growing on his face. “Whoa, he's coming over.” The guy approached Cas, his smile still in place. He stared at Castiel for a moment and the angel stared back. It was the sound of Dean clearing his throat that finally snapped the man back into reality.

 

“Hey there, name's Jason and...I, uh, I was wondering if you guys would be interested in a game of pool?” He tucked his hands into his pockets nervously. “My sister, Tiff, and I wouldn't mind some new company?” The woman Sam had been eyeing smiled brightly when her brother looked toward her.

 

“Yeah, sorry, we're not-”

 

“S-Sure!” Dean was cut off by an enthusiastic Sam, who was already heading over to the tables.

 

“I don't know how to play.” Cas admitted.

 

“I can show you, if you'd like?” Jason's voice was deep and inviting. He was wearing ripped blue jeans and a grey t-shirt that fit his body well. After another pause, Cas nodded his head. He grabbed the beer he'd been given and slid off the stool. He didn't notice the sour glance Dean shot the two as they walked over to where Sam and Tiff stood.

 

“I'm Sam and this is Castiel. We're just passing through town and Dean, my brother...” Sam motioned to Dean at the bar. “Decided we needed a little down time.” He told the young woman as Jason and Cas walked up.

 

“Sounds like some good advice.” She grabbed Sam by the arm. “Come on, buy me a drink real quick cutie?” Sammy gave a nod to that, looking at Cas to make sure it was alright to leave him. He gave a nod back. Sam and Tiffany's conversation became distance as the two walked away to visit Dean where he still sat. He stood there awkwardly for a moment but found his eyes wandering over to Jason, who was placing the colored balls into a triangle shaped device. He watched intently for the next few minutes until the man's voice snapped his head up.

 

“So...How did you get a name like Castiel?” He questioned with another kind smile, his mud colored eyes softening. The man wasn't much shorter than Dean, about his height.

 

“It is...what my father named me.” He offered, not sure what else to say.

 

“Did you get that nice voice from him too?” The question confused Castiel, he couldn't figure out why that was of any importance. His head tilted to the side, eyes squinting as he tried to come up with a response.

 

“I'm sorry...was that flirtation?” The man chuckled, picking up two sticks and walking closer to the angel. “Well, if you have to ask...That's cute by the way.” He handed a stick to Cas, leaning a little closer than necessary and said in a low voice. “You're very attractive, if you don't mind me saying?” Cas' stared at him, their closeness never changing.

 

“Why would I mind?”

 

Jason shrugged. “Some men do, you know...coming from me. I'm glad you don't though, really glad.”

 

“So are we ready?” Tiff came from what felt like thin air, throwing an arm over both the men and interrupting Castiel from his reply. Sam wasn't too far behind her, a few drinks balanced carefully in his hands. “Let's play some pool!”

 

“I think you need to slow down on the drinks Tiffy, you're starting to sway.” Jason laughed, giving a quick wink to Cas when she stumbled past the two to the table. Castiel watched the human for a moment, but a chill down his spine made his head turn. Blue met a familiar green for the briefest of moments before Dean's head snapped back to the bar. That look wasn't one he knew, he still had trouble reading facial expressions. He was soon drawn back to the three and their 'game', Dean pushed to the back of his mind.

 

“That's what I have this tall drink of water here for.” She patted Sam's back while he finished sitting their drinks at the closest table. “You'll keep me under control, right?” She leaned against him when he turned fully, and Sam wrapped an arm around her waist to steady the both of them. He nodded quickly.

 

“Get a room.” Jason joked facing away from the two to smile brightly at the man inspecting the pool stick in his hand. “I think we're gonna be partners Castiel, you know how to work that?” When he shook his head Jason motioned for him to come closer. When he stepped beside him Jason pointed to the table. “The goal is to get those balls, into those pockets...” After about five minutes Cas was given the basic knowledge of how to play and Sam took the first shot. He managed to get two balls.

 

“We're solids.” Sam announced, going for another hit. He frowned when he missed, stepping back toward Tiff to chat while waiting for his turn.

 

“Castiel, come over here and I'll show you how to hold that stick.” He said this in an odd voice that ended in a small laugh. He stepped next to him and stiffened when hands pulled at his coat. “Don't you wanna take this off, it's pretty warm in here?” Before he could answer the trenchcoat was already being pulled gently off his shoulders. “Dress clothes suit you...are you a business man?” the coat was put safely on a nearby chair.

 

“...In a manner of speaking, but I'd rather not talk about work.” Castiel wasn't the best liar, and it wasn't like he could tell the truth. It didn't seem to bother Jason who nodded.

 

“I hear ya on that one.” He walked back over to him, pulling him close once more and it took Cas a second to realize he was showing him how to hold the pool stick and aim. He did as told, Jason correcting his arms and even leaning over him at one point to help aim, but still ended up missing the shot.

 

“It takes awhile to get the hang of it...” He whispers softly, still standing rather close. Sam was helping Tiff make her shot, even though it wasn't necessary so it took a while, through their drunken playfulness, to actual shoot. “You don't talk much Castiel, not having a good time?” Jason asked, reaching up to fix Cas' tie.

“I'm afraid my, uh, people skills are...rusty.” He had never been good at small talk, he didn't see the point. Jay only smiled more.

 

“Well, maybe I can help with that too.” He hinted staring at the other. “...God, your eyes are amazing...I bet you get told that a lot, huh?” Castiel continued to stare. That had to be flirtation, right?

 

“Your turn Jay!” Tiff's voice broke through the moment and Jason stepped around Cas, his hand sliding across his upper torso as he headed toward his stick. There was another chill down his side and again his eyes instinctively went to Dean. He was staring at him, those eyes digging into his and trying to tell him something he couldn't understand. Dean was the first to turn again, picking up his beer and taking a big drink before slamming it back on the counter. Odd, where did the bartender go? Cas shook off the feeling once more and returned to the game, trying to figure out what that intense look meant from the older Winchester. It took about 45 minutes for the game to end, Sam and Tiff winning then seeming to disappear into the back somewhere.

 

“That was a good game, I think you're getting the hang of it.” Jason pointed out, putting up the pool sticks. “You sure you never played before?”

 

“I've watched Dean a few times, but never really tried myself.” Cas admitted with a shrug.

 

“And Dean is...?”

 

“That'd be me Cassanova.” Dean said as he walked closer to the two, beer in hand and smiled wide. He held out a hand to the guy who shook it.

 

“Dean Winchester, older brother to your sister's current romeo, best friend to Cas here, and part time Batman.” He gave a wink to the man before drinking the remainder of his beer and sitting the bottle on the table.

 

“Quite the titles.” Jason laughed. “I was just showing Cas here a good time, didn't want him to feel left out.”

 

“His name is Castiel to you, you should probably use it.” Dean's voice was friendly, but there was a slight under tone of something menacing.

 

“He taught me to play pool, Dean.” Cas jumped in, not liking the way the two stared at each other. It felt tense, even with the smiles.

 

“Hell, I could've taught you that. Didn't know you were interested.” Dean said, walking over to the trench coat laying on the chair. He picked it up and walked back to the owner, pushing it into his hands. “It's getting late Cas, time for us to go so say bye to your...friend.”

 

“We're leaving?” Castiel was confused. “I thought-”

 

“Yeah, well, you thought wrong.” He interrupted, staring hard into blue eyes. “Put the coat on and let's get out of here.”

 

Castiel slowly did as he was told, not understanding the odd vibe coming off of the other. Had he done something wrong? “...Sam is still-”

 

“Sammy's a big boy, he'll find his way back to the motel at some point.” Dean's voice was hinting at aggravation.

 

“...If you don't want to go Cas,” Jason spoke, the use of his nickname causing Dean to send a glare his way. “You can stay with me...I'll make sure you get back safe.” Dean turned to Castiel, when the blue eyed man didn't respond right away his glare intensified.

 

“Sure, do what you want.” Dean nearly growled, pushing past the two to storm out the front door as Castiel watched him go.

…...............................

 

“Fucking bitch...” Dean mumbled to himself as he stomped to his car, reaching into his pocket for the keys. “Hitting on a him...” He continued to gripe to himself as he drove off. He was pissed, but what really ignited his anger was the very fact that he was angry. The moment he saw that guy flirting with Castiel, his blood started to boil. When he smiled at him, took his coat off, and then touched him...and Castiel didn't even stop him. What the hell was that?

 

He hit the steering wheel, picking up speed. People shouldn't touch what doesn't belong to them. That's what Dean kept thinking and it didn't take him long to realize he was jealous. Over a man. His best friend. So much to think about right there, and having to admit he was attracted to Cas on levels he tried to ignore daily, while watching him get hit on...It was making him feel murderous. He couldn't say this to Castiel though, just couldn't, and he couldn't drag him out of the bar... “Fuck!” He hit the steering wheel again.

 

“You're angry.” Dean nearly drove off the road in shock at hearing Cas' voice as he appeared in the back seat.

 

“Fucking hell Cas! How many times do I have to tell you not to do that Houdini shit while I'm driving!?” He yelled, glaring into the rearview mirror at the other as he stopped the car on the side of the road.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because you could kill someone, or make me wreck baby.” Dean scoffed. “Then you'd be the one dying.”

 

“Not that...why are you angry?” Cas clarified. He had apologized to Jason, who smiled in a secretive way and said he understood, and came outside the bar only to find the impala gone. Luckily it wasn't too hard to locate Dean.

 

“Who the hell says I'm angry?” Dean barked out, getting ready to drive off again. “Shouldn't you get back to your boyfriend?” Castiel leaned over the seat and put his hand on the wheel, halting Dean.

 

“Boyfriend?” His head tilted to look at Dean's face, eyes searching for an answers.

 

Dean gave a huff, turning his head to look at those blue eyes hanging over his shoulder so closely. “Yeah...that pool teacher of yours.”

 

“Jason?”

 

“Whatever his name is, who cares, shouldn't you get back to him. Have a nice, good time cozying up to some dude you don't even know.” Dean's arms crossed, jaw clenching tight to stop himself from speaking anymore.

 

“...Is that not what you took us to the bar for?” Castiel questioned.

 

“Well, yeah, but...” He laughed with little humor. “Jesus Cas, you never flirt with people, why now? He expected Castiel to stay at the motel, but when he tagged along Dean never thought it was actually to join in. It might be a little selfish and stupid to think, but he just didn't want Cas to flirt with... “And why some...guy?” Dean shoved at his hand on the steering wheel, not liking being still like this, but Cas held strong.

 

So that was flirtation, but... “I wasn't flirting.”

 

Dean let out a sharp laugh of disbelief at that, but Castiel continued. “Well, you sure as hell didn't stop him.”

 

“Is that why you're upset? I don't see gender Dean, you know this...”

 

“Just drop it Castiel.” Dean warned.

 

“So even if I choose to...flirt with a human male...” Cas determinedly kept speaking.

 

“Just shut up about it!” Dean raised his voice, his cheeks becoming flushed with frustration.

 

“then it is all the sa-”

 

“Then it should be me!” He finally snapped, glaring blazing green at the other. Cas didn't have time to register Dean's words because his tie was jerked forward and thick lips pressed firmly into his. His hand slipped from the steering wheel and grabbing at Dean, trying to get his thoughts to catch up with the moment. Dean was pushing him into the backseat and climbing over and on top of him in(what seemed like) one soild movement.

 

“D-Dean...?” Castiel gasped out, when he finally managed to pull his mouth free from the other. Dean leaned back, sitting in Cas' lap as he stayed pressed against the seat, and quietly worked on removing the blue tie from the other's neck.

 

“What makes him so special, huh?...He just wants to get into your pants!” He growled, yanking the tie free and throwing it to the side. He quickly worked on the the buttons next.

 

“...What are you going on about?” Castiel sighed out, he was just getting more confused as Dean undress him, his coat and shirt being pulled away until his torso was bare. “Why are you-” He was silenced by Dean leaning close to him, eyes boring into his like green fire. Cas felt his insides heat up and swallowed at the sensation starting in his pants.

 

“Let me show you what's so great about feeling the flesh, Cassie.” Dean spoke lowly, lips crashing back into his before the other could even answer. A spark in his lower stomach made Castiel squeeze out a small noise, heat slowly spreading around him as Dean's tongue forced its way between his lips. Suddenly, his pants seemed too tight.

 

The next few minutes were filled with clothes falling off, moans, touching, sweat, and cussing(Mostly on Dean's end). Castiel was on his hands and knees with Dean over him. His arms shook from holding the two up, but most of his concentration was on the hand between his legs. Another greedy hand dug into his thigh while Dean pressed into his body. It had hurt like crazy at first, Castiel even throwing a punch at Dean, but it was nearly forgotten now. Pleasure flowing through his veins like a wild fire. The way Dean moaned praise into his ear also sent sparks into his lower stomach, which ached badly.

 

Cas' head jerked back when he pressed against that spot. “Ah!” He whispered sharply, trying to control his voice. “...ah...again...do...that again.” Dean grunted, kissing at the back of his neck before doing what he was told. Dean could feel his lower stomach tightening as Cas' insides clenched around him. “Harder...please...faster...I...Ah!” Castiel found it harder and hard to speak, a hand reaching back to grip Dean's thigh(to pull him deeper) while the other held him up from having his face planted into the seat. The older Winchester followed his every order, making sure to drive the angel to the edge but not over. He was close, way too close, he needed to slow down but Cas felt so good. He didn't want to come like this though. As lovely as Castiel's back and shoulders were, he wanted to see his face. With all the control left in him, he stopped moving, getting a whine of disapproval from the dark haired man. He kissed between his shoulder blades.

 

“Shh, I got you baby boy.” He said softly, pulling out of him to clumsily flip him onto his back. Dean had never seen Cas look more beautiful. His hair was a messy mop, eyes dark with lust and half open, and his back arched, sweaty muscles working overtime as he let out a moan.

 

“Dean...please...” His voice was slightly higher than normal and filled with so much need that Dean shivered. “I feel...please...” He reached up to the man currently towering over him, his head nearly against the roof of the car. He latched onto those broad shoulders, trying to pull him back on top of him for some relief. Dean gave in some, lowering his body down for Cas to wrap his legs around his hips. He bit back a groan at the skin on skin contact, their groins pressing together, and kissed Cas' lips and jaw while the angel's arms wrapped around his neck and clasped together to 'trap' him in place. When their eyes met, Cas(who seemed to have calmed slightly) gave a small smile, catching his breath.

 

“Hello Dean.” He whispered, leaning up to peck those pouty lips. Dean smiled too.

 

“Hey Cas...” He sighed out happily, as Castiel climbed up him slightly, trying to guide Dean back inside him. Doesn't take long for him to give in and he pushes back into that tightness with a whine. Dean grips the back of the seat with one hand and the other rests right next to Cas' head. As he props himself up enough to thrust comfortably. Hands dig into his back, legs tighten around him, and that beautifully gravel voice makes encouraging noises. Dean knew his car had to be rocking hard by now and the windows were beyond foggy, he just hoped no cops came down the road but those thoughts were barely registering with the pleasure clouding his mind. He was so close and the nails digging into his back told him Cas was too. Dean picked his hand up, propping his weight against the hand gripping the back of the seat and his knees(one on the seat and the other in the floor), and rubbed his way down Castiel until he felt hardened flesh. He got a gasp from the man beneath him when he began to stroke him.

 

“I...I can't...ah!” Cas arched his back again, pressing into Dean's hand. His mind was falling apart he felt so much pressure it hurt. He clung tighter when white spots started to blur his vision followed by a shout, that turned out to be him screaming Dean's name. Semen covered his stomach and parts of the car, but Cas didn't care. He was floating, he had to be. He barely felt Dean moving inside him roughly, or the way he bit and sucked at his neck as he came. Castiel didn't even mind the crushing weight of the other collapsing on top of him.

 

Dean wasn't sure how long the two lay there, but sharp pains shooting up his leg at the cramped angle it was in, woke him from his light snooze. He was lying on Cas' chest and the man had him wrapped in a loose hug, his head propped up against the car door. One of his legs was squished between the seat and Dean's side and the other falling into the floor, over Dean's own leg. It didn't seem to be comfortable. He sat up carefully, trying not to disturb a dozing angel who made a small noise when Dean began to pull away and straighten out; their bodies separating. He just started searching for his Jeans, that somehow ended up in the front seat, when Castiel gently grabbed at him.

 

“Hey you...” Dean spoke softly, looking into those gorgeous eyes. “...Are you cold?” He asked, suddenly feeling nervous. How would Cas act? He had been kind of pushy. What if he was angry? A million negative thoughts ran through his mind as he located his jacket to place over his angel. Castiel sit up(with Dean's help and a few winces) and let the jacket be wrapped over his shoulders. The two were silent for a long moment while Dean pulled his jeans back on and helped Cas pull his slacks on too. The light brunette laughed awkwardly. “I, uh, I think baby is going to need a shower as bad as we do.” When Cas didn't smile, Dean cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his head. “Look, I'm sorry if I-”

 

“Jealousy.” It took Castiel a minute to realize it, but that was the looks Dean had been giving at the bar. “You were jealous of Jason, which made you angry.” Dean looked away, feeling uncomfortable with talking about his emotions but nodded after a moment. “I thought you didn't 'like dudes'?”

 

“I don't...normally...But you...You're just...you're different.” Dean sighed. “I...I never thought, you being an angel and all, would even have feelings for someone like that.” He shrugged. “Someone like me...” He forced out. “What would you possibly see in a human...but then I saw you with him and I couldn't deal...” Green eyes opened wide when a hand rubbed over the matching print on his arm and squeezed firmly.

 

“To this angel, Dean...” Cas laid his head against him, eyes closing as he inhaled the familiar scent. “...There is no one more special than you...” Castiel couldn't explain it, but he was tied to Dean. This was more than human or angel, it went deeper than that.

 

He reached up after a beat and covered the hand on him, kissing the top of Cas' head. “I...I like you.” That confession got him a crooked smile. He couldn't hold a laugh in at Castiel's next words.

 

“Do you always bite the people you like?”

 

“Only the ones I really like.” Dean chuckled out, rubbing a hand over the hickey.


End file.
